


Press [ ] to Reset the World

by Bokuaka_Iwaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akashi being Akashi, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Businessman Akashi Seijuurou, Character Death, Crack, Dark Past, Dark Past!Oikawa, Depression, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Graphic Description of Corpses, I'm Sorry, Insanity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Lives, Past Torture, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence, alternate universe - alternate universes!, depressed!oikawa, fifty percent crack twenty five percent smut and twenty five percent angst, poor akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuaka_Iwaoi/pseuds/Bokuaka_Iwaoi
Summary: In the next life, where everyone is, at birth, given a choice. One choice is of pain, and the other is of peace.Keiji chose pain, and was granted an idea, as well as a gift.Or, a bunch of crazy pining idiots try to fix their broken mess of the world, featuring superpowers and crack.





	Press [ ] to Reset the World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this fic and everything I've ever done holy crap I need Jesus.

* * *

**T H E   J A P A N E S E   G O V E R N M E N T   I D E A L I S T H O L D I N G   C H A M B E R S**

**B E F O R E    T H E 495** **TH** **R E S E T**

 

X/X/XXXX, 4:32 am,

 

I was assigned to take care of an ‘ideal’ today, someone named Akashi Seijurou- I wonder if he is related to the other Akashi. I also wonder if he will even notice me taking care of him (I was probably assigned to him for this purpose; so that he wouldn’t notice anyone), no one does now. 

 

The ability to lose oneself in a crowd is not very useful in a world where you must stand out to survive. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


X/X/XXXX, 3:02 am, 

 

The company, government, whatever, that I was transferred to gave me the final piece of information I needed to complete my so called plan. The final drafts are still in the making; that can however, only be expected. 

 

I guess it’s time to pour out my heart and soul into this inanimate piece of paper now isn’t it? The person that gave me this journal is my caretaker, and he says it helps relieve stress. This is not helping. 

 

Maybe I should engage in another extracurricular activity? The caretaker man told me that if I needed anything, I should just ask. What is there to do though?

 

I guess that is pouring out my heart and soul. I usually would never say things like that, even writing it down is out of character for me. 

 

Shall I express some anger? At who though? Father only sold me off to bribe his way into that hospital that used those ‘gifted’ healers to cure mother, something I agree with completely. I suppose I should be mad at him, but frankly, those people can’t do anything to me as long as I have this light bulb floating above my head. 

 

It is getting late and I feel that the blue haired caretaker outside of my room is getting sleepy. He is not a bad person, even if what he is doing is technically illegal. He’s not the one that bought me. 

 

He is pretty interesting- maybe I should get to know him better?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


X/X/XXXX, 12:17 pm,

 

The boy (I am fairly sure that he is not too much older than I am) is named Kuroko Tetsuya. He still adds a -kun to my name, even though he has been the only person I’ve talked to for the past three weeks or so(in person, I’ve talked to many on video chat) 

 

He seems to think that I will get mad- I won't, really. I fully agree with my father’s decisions to send me away. I have made that clear more than once-

 

Ah, this is what Kuroko meant by ‘pour out your heart and soul’. 

 

He’s on lunch break right now, and as I don’t like to have people watch me as I write, I dislike having 

people watch me as I write, I suppose it was appropriate to continue. 

 

We played a game of shogi; it was fun enough. It was Kuroko’s first time playing though, and he didn’t really know the rules of the game, but it was fun nonetheless. I didn’t toy with him like I would with anyone else- I really don’t know why. 

 

Kuroko smiled though, and it was so soft, so fleeting, it made all of that effort to seem like he actually had a chance at winning , so I suppose I wasn’t that bad of a opponent. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


X/X/XXX 11.24 am

 

I’m on lunch break right now. 

 

I noticed Akashi-kun actually writes in the journal I brought him. Maybe he actually does have some pent up anger he needs to vent? 

 

I suppose it’s not really my place to intrude. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


X/X/XXXX 11:26 am

 

He brought the shogi board into my room and we played together the entire past week. Today though, he brought a chess board, and had to teach me the rules because I’ve never learned how to play. 

 

It didn’t change the fact that I won on my first try, but he still smiled and he said “Akashi-kun, I want to try and find a game you  _ aren’t  _ good at for once.”

 

I do not know why my heart suddenly skipped a beat as he said those words, but I accept the challenge with open arms. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


X/X/XXXX 3:47 pm

 

It’s been a month since I last wrote in this diary/journal or whatever you could possibly want to call it, but I wanted to keep on writing. Kuroko seems restless lately… Should I confront him?

 

He hasn’t found a board game I didn’t beat him in yet though. Is that the problem?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


X/X/XXXX time unknown

 

I’ve heard them talking about Akashi-kun; it’s been almost a half year since he’s been locked up here and they’re pretty sure they’ve covered up their tracks. I think they’re going to allow him to execute his plan now. 

 

I hope we can stay together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


X/X/XXXX

 

It’s time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


X/X/XXXX

 

It is finally time for Akashi-kun to execute his idea. We are currently in a plane, flying across the pacific ocean, towards Hawaii where Akashi-kun will execute his idea. Then, we…

 

We may lose each other. 

 

Is it bad that I don’t want that to happen?

 

I don’t want to live in a world where we don’t know each other. I want to be with Akashi-kun. I want him to stay.

  
  


X/X/XXXX

 

I’m going to reset the world. 

 

This, in itself, is already a daunting task. This, combined with having to leave people behind that I never knew I needed in the first place, makes it even worse. 

 

However I may feel though, I have to. It is now my duty to the world to give these people a chance at a better life. 

 

_ I want Akashi-kun to stay with me. _

  
  
  
  


_ I want to stay with Tetsuya.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ But he has a duty to this world, to protect it, to build upon it.  _

  
  
  


_ But I have a duty to this world, to protect it, and to make it better than it was ever before.  _

  
  
  
  
  


_ That doesn’t change my feeling for him.  _

  
  


_ That doesn't mean that I am not in love with Kuroko Tetsuya.  _

  
  
  


_ Goodbye, Akashi-kun.  _

 

_ Sayonara, Tetsuya. _

  
  


_ I love you. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Akashi smiled and stepped into the hole at the center of the room, all of people watching him. He didn’t care though, that everyone had their eyes directed towards him with a critical eyes, he just wanted to change the world, change it so that it would be better, change it so that he wouldn’t have to just stand by helpless as the people he loved and things he foughts for disappear. 

 

Red eyes met baby blue ones, and both twinkled with the prospect of a happier, better world. 

 

And then the hole closed and he was caught in the feeling of falling, and then heat, so so much heat, unbearable even, and then all of a sudden- nothing. 

 

Nothing at all. 

 

There were stars all around him, shining brilliantly. And then there was a voice beckoning towards him, telling him not to be afraid. 

 

Akashi smiled and his body lurched forward into the cold expanse of space before him.

 

His idea was simple and yet somehow complex at the same time. It would, in essence, give everyone the power to change something, as long as they had the will to change it. 

 

He said it and thought it at the same time, the words pouring from his lips as the thoughts bubbled from his mind’s eye.

 

And gently, it was tugged from his lips, from his mind, and now all he could feel was the strands of time unraveling at his fingertips. He could feel a new thread being placed onto the loom- a red and gold one, to match his eyes. 

 

And gently, ever so gently, Akashi Seijuurou began to weave. 

 

Colors shifted beneath his fingers- the strands slipped from the places where they were supposed to be placed. And before he could fix it, the much, much too short of a time for him to try to salvage the wrecked mess of colors and threads of time and space ended. 

 

He fell into the world. 

 

Remembered everything. 

 

And chose to have whatever the world wished on his body, in exchange for two things:

 

For the mess of thread to make sense again, to have someone who could weave the right pattern into the cloth reset the world again. 

 

And for Kuroko Tetsuya. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This was not how it was supposed to go down

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**In the next life, where everyone is, at birth, given a choice. One choice is of pain, and the other is of peace.**

 

Keiji chose pain, and was granted an idea, as well as a gift. 

 

Gifts, were in essence, Akashi’s idea. When you chose to live a hard life, that is essentially being gifted. Some newborns don’t have any idea what they are doing when they chose, and are given the burden of a ‘gift’ by accident. Others are granted ‘gifts’ because they are willing to step up to take responsibility for the fate of the world. 

 

These ‘gifts’ can be anything from an abnormally high IQ to an insane ability to whistle. 

 

However, when you choose willingly as a baby to take responsibility for the world, you are granted with a true ability, something beyond regular human comprehension. This can be anything from manipulation of space and time, to Akaashi Keiji’s ability to change the mood of a room by willing it to. 

 

And also, Akaashi Keiji has an idea. 

 

A lightbulb appears above one’s head when a world changing idea is formed, and does not disappear until either idea is executed, or the inventor dies. World economies revolve around protecting, kidnapping, or assassinating these inventors, or as the world knows them, idealists. 

 

Keiji has had a lightbulb on top of his head for as long as he can remember. He was sold from his family to a politician at the age of three for billions of yen, and from there he was kidnapped, sold, and bargained off for large sums of money. With his ability, he was probably worth billions of dollars anyway, without the simple fact that he was the only person alive that still dared to dream beyond what this world allows. 

 

He can’t really complain though, he chose this life, no matter how much he hated it. This was his life, and this was his idea, no matter how much he wanted to end it. He had a duty to the world to execute this idea, and if it isn’t his place to, so be it. 

  
  


 

* * *

**A R E A   5 1- P R I S O N S /  H O L D I N G C H A M B E R**

 

Keiji’s whole life- whatever was left of it anyway- fell apart when the door to his room groaned and caved inwards. 

 

It wasn’t technically his room, more like a prison room than anything he would ever own, but he still lived there and everything there was the few possessions he had- a toothbrush, three shirts, two pairs of pants, a few pairs of underwear and a platinum necklace given to him by his father twenty years ago. Somehow though, it felt good, watching the solid metal door shriek as it was ripped off of it’s hinges. 

 

With a final squeal from the door, it was blown backwards into the room, missing Keiji’s body by inches. 

 

The second the door was blown away, voices filled his head. There were five of them to be exact, and the utter chaos of it all made Keiji clap his hands over his ears, trying to drown out the chatter of the five people. 

 

That didn’t really work though.

 

_ Stop being so loud Bo you’re going to- Hey! Oikawa finally got the… the thingy to start working! _

 

_ Please be quiet, you’re giving me a headache.  _

 

_ No duh, Ku-chan. The door was jamming my ability~ Glasses-kun must have done something to it.  _

 

_ I got the door open! _

 

That voice, he assumed, was the man currently walking into the room with possibly the best hair he had ever seen-and Keiji has met people with symbols dyed or shaved into their heads; he had been in the yakuza’s hands for a while. The hair looked as if it had been originally silver, which was strange enough on its own, but it was partially dyed black and gelled into something of an impression of a great horned owl. The man certainly  _ did _ remind him of an owl- maybe something to do with the large golden eyes that watched him through the mask strapped to his face? Or maybe it was because the man  _ literally had a cartoon owl mask on his face.  _

 

The man in question was wearing a dark and loose tank-top that revealed his heavily muscled arms, the skin darker than a normal (what Keiji assumed was normal judging from his limited human interactions) skin tone. His pants were a deep navy with gold and white stripes running down the sides. There was also a jacket tied around his waist- white with navy and gold running down the sleeves of it. 

 

_ Hello!-  _ That was the voice that belonged to the owl-masked man who had just broken down his door, wasn’t it? 

 

_ Bo I think you’re scaring him.  _

 

_ Hello Idealist-kun!   _

 

_ Don’t just give him a nickname when he hasn’t even met you yet, Kuso-Oikawa! _

 

So the person that gave everyone the terrible nicknames was named Oikawa… Keiji was sure he’d heard the name before somewhere. 

 

_ Can you gather your stuff?  _ The annoying nicknames person- Oikawa said. 

 

_ Huh?  _ He was surprised to hear the primary thought in his mind go to everyone. Like it was plucked from his thoughts and sent out like a voice recording to the five men. 

 

_ No? Then Boku-chan- _

 

_ Already on it.  _

 

Indeed he was. Keiji watched in shock as the Owl-mask man, Boku-chan or whatever, started to search through his drawers and toss everything he found into the space behind him where it would disappear. He assumed that this was someone’s gift; to transport things to different places. 

 

_ Kuroo behind you.  _ A new voice- flat and bored- sighed. 

 

_ … Thanks Kenma!  _ The man who had first spoken, Kuroo he assumed, replied. 

 

_ You guys should probably introduce yourselves.  _ The bored voice sighed again.  _ I’m Kozume Kenma, one of your kidnappers.  _

 

_ Kozume…? He asked. The name, once again, sounded familiar.  _

 

_ Just call me Kenma like every- _

 

_ Ken-chan! Three meters to your left! I’m Oikawa Tooru by the way and Ken-chan don’t call yourself one of his kidnappers that makes it sound like  _ we’re _ the bad guys- _

 

_ Bokuto Koutarou!  _ Owl-mask man cheerfully exclaimed, digging through the last of his drawers and slamming them shut. He held out a hand to Keiji, who still had his hands over his ears, albeit with his eyes open now. 

 

_ Kuroo Tetsurou is the man who thanked me earlier.  _ Kenma says (thought?) as Bokuto helped Keiji to his feet and dusted him off. He held up a piece of paper which read “We’re trying to get you out of this place and execute your idea.” Keiji nodded to him, signifying that he understood. He, for some strange, absurd reason, already trusted these people. (He would later find out that it was another gift)

 

_ I’m giving this over to Iwa-chan for a few minutes- Idealist-kun don’t be alarmed.  _

 

Keiji barely had heard the words when a sharp  _ pain _ exploded through his mind and he barely kept a scream from bubbling through his throat. He did however, lurch heavily to the side, but was steadied by Bokuto’s arms. 

 

_ You okay? _

 

Keiji nodded again, still not sure how the mind speak worked. 

 

_ What happened- I’m Iwaizumi Hajime by the way.  _ The last voice asked. 

 

_ Idealist-kun just felt the mental jolt.  _

 

_ Sorry about that. My connection is always a little bit rougher than Tooru’s, especially when he transferes over to me. He should be back though- a few minutes.  _

 

_ Oh…  _ He said, trying to bring the word to the forefront of his mind. Like before, it was plucked from his mind and sent out to everyone, but this time it wasn’t so much of a gentle pluck so much as a grab. 

 

_ HE SPOKE!  _ Kuroo exclaimed. Keiji could imagine Kuroo- whatever he looked like- doing a fist pump. That was strange. 

 

_ Kuroo this is the second time he’s said anything, you should pay more attention.  _ Kenma huffed. The huff, Keiji noticed, was more affectionate than angry. 

 

_ Hurry up and get here as fast as you can- Tooru’s almost got the portal up and it’s only going to last for a few seconds. You have seven- six and a half minutes starting… NOW!  _ Iwaizumi hissed, directed towards Bokuto and Keiji more than anyone else. 

 

Bokuto roughly grabbed Keiji’s arm and tugged him towards the door frame. 

 

_ Don’t panic.  _ Bokuto hissed through their connected minds. 

 

Keiji was just about to ask why he would panic when suddenly he was falling- but not falling. 

 

It was  _ like  _ falling, but it wasn’t quite falling- instead of going down like regular falling, Keiji was being pulled towards the opposite wall. It was like gravity had just suddenly changed for him, and was now pulling him towards the wall, and now down the hallway, to the left, and out the window. 

 

He could feel Bokuto right behind him, something he shouldn’t have been able to do if he was normal. Through the window, into the other window, and into another room where there was a few- Keiji didn’t have the time to count them- elevators and a staircase. 

 

The two of them shot up the stairs, ignoring the elevators completely as they  _ fell _ up sets and sets of stairs until finally they reached a solid metal door where Bokuto set the two of them down. Actually standing on his own two feet was disorienting at first, but the feeling was better when compared to shooting through the air at breakneck speeds. 

 

Bokuto immediately got to work on the doors, focusing on pulling the lock towards him. The few millimeters that it moved apparently wasn’t enough for Bokuto, evident as he pulled a few glistening metal tools from his pockets and started to pick the lock the old fashioned way. 

 

_ Why couldn’t the lock just disappear like his belongings did? _

 

_ Oikawa is making a portal.  _ Was the only vague answer he got from Kenma. 

 

Seconds passed and Bokuto cursed, taking a torch out of his bag and straight up  _ melting the lock off of the door.  _ Keiji watched with rapt attention the metal slowly started to turn a bright cherry red and start to drip. A thundering of footsteps alerted him to the men rapidly climb the stairs, and as he whipped his head around a they stopped only a flight of stairs away from them.

 

_ I’m blocking their signals so they have no idea what to do-  _ Kenma was just as calm as Bokuto, finally not sounding exasperated for once.  

 

_ Bokuto-san hurry up there are people with guns-  _ His thought broke off with a yelp as a bullet shot past his head and into the wall behind him with a low whistle. 

 

Bokuto didn’t even turn his head, the lock now halfway off. 

 

Panic welled up inside him.  _ They were actually going to die. Attempting to get him out of here, he was going to die and his idea would never be complete people could never be happy he could never see his family ever again-  _ Keiji started, watching in shock as a bright golden circle appeared before him, spiralling in the air as if an invisible pen had drawn it _. _ It only got more and more intricate though, sixteen lines extending from the circle, four from the top, bottom, left and right of it. It then started to spiral, painting the air behind wit with a sea of black. It soon consumed the room and: SNAP- 

 

And that, my friends, is the sound of a dozen minds beaking at once. 

 

Keiji’s gift was uncontrollable as of now, he could only use it when he really, really needed to. Like now, where he could die- or the first few times when he was being transported from place to place. 

 

The men all reacted in different ways- people always react differently to terror. Some shut down, standing frozen in fear as the world goes on around them. Others would run away, try to hide from their fears like they could. And others- they would curl up into themselves, try to protect what was left of them from the fear that could and would ultimately destroy them. What few that remained untouched by this- this all-consuming fear, those were the ones who had grew up with it constantly looming over them- those were the ones with gifts in this world. 

 

None of the men that had been sent to take them down however, were gifted. 

 

The final piece of the lock dripped down to the floor and Bokuto stood up, kicking the door down with a slight smile on his face. 

 

_ You’re gifted too huh? _

 

_ He is?  _ Iwaizumi asked, words sounding as if he was yelling from away. Which was really strange as this was a mental conversation. 

 

_ Yeah! Akashi was right.  _

 

_ Of course He is. When isn’t he? _ Kenma snorted, once again sounding exasperated and somewhat bored.  _ One minute and thirty-six seconds left.  _

 

Once the doors were kicked down, Keiji was hit in the face with probably the most… terrifying and exhilarating scene he had ever seen. 

 

There were men surrounding a few people- both gifted and not judging from the three people doing some extraordinary things; one of them lobbing around great balls of fire, a second with showers of sparks dancing off of his fingertips, and a third who was waving around a glowing circular symbol that was spinning fast enough to give anyone a headache if they tried to follow it. The few people in the center of the small group were protected with a strangely red glow of light, and-

 

Keiji was once again falling through the air, going directly upwards this time. As he looked down over the people encased in the red hue, he realized they were all gifted. There was a person with badly dyed blond hair, the black roots showing quite evidently. He was tapping away at a glowing keyboard at his fingertips, and whenever one of his fingers brushed over a key bright red or midnight black lines would travel- as if following a circuit board- down to the ground. The person who was seemingly controlling the red hue had a terrible bedhead- all of the hair on one side of his head sticking in every way- defying gravity almost as much as he was. His hands were raised with his palms glowing, a black diamond with intricate red patterns dancing through the polygon. This, Keiji guessed, was what stopped the red balls of fire and great sparks of lightning. Bullets seemed to be able to go through it though, but they were all somehow knocked to the ground. Once in awhile a third person would appear, looking as if he had just stopped sprinting. He had a scowl on his face, and his hair was black and spiked up- not nearly as gravity-defying as Bokuto’s hair though. 

 

The last person was kneeling down on the ground, at the center of what seemed like a glowing clock, the hands numbers, and outline glowing in a brilliant white. His eyes were closed, and there was a bead of sweat dripping down his face- hold on. How the hell did Keiji notice that?

 

The face of the clock was apparently consumed in a black color with stars, planets and galaxies swirling around it. The view kept on shifting though, zooming through space at extremely high speeds. 

 

The skinniest hand- the seconds hand- ticked towards the top of the clock-  _ Five seconds.  _

 

Gravity took hold again, and they were falling- the correct way this time- towards the giant glowing clock and the red hue that surrounded it. The spiky black haired man stopped for a moment, telling the artificial blond something before disappearing again. 

 

_ Hurry.  _ That was Kenma’s voice, with a tint of actual urgency. 

 

_ Four.  _

 

The wind threw back Keiji’s hair, his eyes squinting to keep them open through the torrent of wind that blew their way. The ground was nearing at an incredible rate, Keiji realized with a jolt. 

 

_ How are we going to-? _

 

_ Three.  _

 

His eyes closed of their own accord, ready for the  _ splat  _ that would be them landing. He didn’t notice how the orange haired teen, the one with the massive fireballs being launched over and over to no avail at the red hue was staring at him, nor did he notice the man who had stopped firing his gun. All he could see was the bursts of color exploding beneath his eyelids. And he didn’t really  _ want  _ to open his eyes and see the ground that would ultimately kill him. 

 

_ Two.  _

 

He felt arms catch him- which should’ve been impossible seeing as he was currently flying/falling down at extremely high speeds- and faster than he could blink, Keiji was set down on the ground. It wasn’t like he was  _ set _ on the ground, it was more like one moment he was closing his eyes, praying that he could survive the fall, and the next second he was standing fully upright (he had been head first before) on the ground. 

 

_ One.  _

 

Bokuto was placed next to him, and the black haired boy with the spinning glowing thing- slowed just enough to be followed with the naked eye- barked out a loud “ _ NO!”  _ and-

 

_ Zero.  _

 

A massive lurch in the space was what happened at zero. It was like the area had just collapsed in on itself, folding in half, then in half again, and then Keiji was caught up in the swirls of the air-  _ how pretty,  _ he realized _ \-  _ before blinking again and seeing as the world around him was thrusted back out in the same manner. It unfolded and yet at the same time it swirled back into reality. 

 

It was like a star collapsing in on itself, except after it does someone pressed rewind on the video and it goes backwards for a while. 

 

But this time reality was in the middle of an isolated street. Correction:  _ nearly _ isolated street. There was a sleek black limousine parked a few meters to their left, on the side of the street. 

 

Keiji realized with a jolt that this must’ve been the brunette’s gift- controlling and manipulating space. That’s where the clothes went, and why the lock couldn’t just disappear- because he had been preparing for this massive leap in space. He looked over to congratulate him- even got around to opening his mouth- but the man in question had toppled backwards, straight into the (waiting?) arms of Mr. permanent scowl, who was  _ not _ scowling and instead looking over the face of the man in his arms with… concern? Worry?

 

Keiji did not have much practice with human interaction- he didn't know what the raven was actually thinking as he scanned the brunette’s face. 

 

Mr. permanent scowl was surprisingly gentle as he slid an arm under the brunette’s knees and stood up, making the task of picking up a grown man look somehow easy. Keiji turned his head, choosing not to intrude on what seemed to him like a moment of intimacy. 

 

Bokuto slid the owl mask off of his face and grinned- his entire face lights up, somehow looking childish despite him obviously being (at least) in his twenties, judging from his height and build. Keiji did know how to observe people- that was one trait he picked up from being kept behind a glass screen all his life, and there was something about Bokuto- about all of the people standing around him really- that made him want to know them beyond the glass screen.

 

“Hey hey hey! What’s up idealist-kun?!” Bokuto’s voice is surprisingly mellow- and warm, and soft. But it’s not soft, and at the same time it  _ is  _ and what?!

 

“. . . I have a name you know,” Keiji says, deadpan. His green eyes flicker downward for a second when there’s no response.  _ Crap, was that too harsh? But they just kidnapped me and everything- _

 

A loud and admittedly infectious laugh interrupts his thoughts, and green eyes meet gold for a second, before they are closed, shut tight in the bubbles of laughter escaping Bokuto’s throat. 

 

… It’s gold, the sound of his voice. Keiji doesn’t see the colors; he never does. But somehow, he distinctly knows that the color of his voice is gold, hints of amber dotting the honey-like color and texture of the voice inside his mind’s eye. 

 

Bad bed-head walks up to Bokuto and slings an arm over his shoulder, chortling. His voice isn’t nearly as pretty- it’s more red, with black. Like he would be the type to provoke people into doing things. “Oya? And what is it?”

 

“Akaashi Keiji.” and in a moment of stupidity, he bows slightly. “Pleased to meet you.”

 

“. . . We just kidnapped you.” Black roots sighs. Red again- but more mahogany and less of an in-your-face red. 

 

“I feel like I should trust you guys- um. Your voices feel… like, um?” 

 

Mr. permanent scowl walks into the loose group of people, pretty brunette still in his arms, held delicately as if he’d break. “Iwaizumi Hajime. It’s nice to meet you too, Akaashi.” … teal?

 

“Great now there are  _ two  _ Akaashis.” Bedhead sighs, running a hand through his hair and doing nothing to tame the spikes that are almost more wild than Bokuto’s. At least Bokuto’s hair had some sort of… order to it, and was symmetrical. His hair was half a trainwreck and half semi-normal. (This is fanfiction about an anime- you expect people to have normal hair? No.) 

 

_ Two Akaashis? Then who was the other? _

 

Bokuto sighs dramatically and delicately facepalms, fingers splayed too perfectly over his face for it to be a random smack. “We’re going to have to-”

 

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence, Koutarou,” a new voice (red, but at the same time blue- a deep royal blue and a bright flaming red) says. 

 

If Keiji knew anything about his captor, he would have thought Bokuto would be the type of person to pout and say something along the lines of  _ Never!  _ or something cheesy like that. What he was  _ not  _ expecting was for Bokuto to open and close his mouth like a gaping fish. 

 

This is mainly what prompted Keiji to turn his head and stare at the new arrival. 

 

He had magenta-red hair that framed his admittedly handsome face quite well, messed up delicately in the  _ I woke up like this look _ which in fact he didn’t really wake up in, mouth set in a condescending expression that nearly screamed  _ I am judging you and there is nothing you can do about it.  _ The most striking feature about his face though, were his eyes which were heterochromatic, one a magenta/red to match his hair color and the other a rich gold. And what’s more, the redhead was casually pulling off the  _ every article of clothing on my body is worth more than you’ll ever be able to make in a lifetime  _ look. 

 

That all however, paled in comparison to one small detail that made almost everything else insignificant-

 

The man was a good ten or so centimeters shorter than Keiji. 

 

Which was, in hindsight, really funny. 

 

(Hey)

 

(It’s me)

 

(You thought you had seen the last of me in the notes at the top of the page but here I am, back again)

 

(*smiles creepily* hiiiiiii)

 

(Okay so, fun fact of the update: This idea came out of a prompt my sister gave me to write about. Superpowers were not included. But here they are. Now. If you have any questions about how this works, feel free to leave a comment. Or you can email me (eamerzqwerty@gmail.com) Please feel free to because I have no friends.)

 

(Something else, This story is about 50% angst and 50% pure comedy. Author notes in the middle of the story will also be something that happens at least once per chapter)

 

(They will be just for comedic relief to either make you happy because I’m trying to make you cry, or to add to the comedy)

 

(In funner chapters were I’m not trying to make you cry, there will be likely more than one update)

 

(Also, is anyone willing to beta this?)

 

(...)

  
  


(Okay back to the story bye)

 

“I am Akashi Seijuurou, current CEO of Akashi Corps. and former idealist. I would say it’s nice to meet you, but we are currently running a little short on time because a certain someone, or rather two people, are acting half their age, so we really have to go if we want to execute this idea of yours.” Akashi smiles, which is more creepy than comforting, and walks back to the limo where the chauffeur holds the door open for him, waiting. 

 

Keiji thought for a moment that the redhead would probably be the person to have butlers wipe his ass for him. 

 

But one by one, like schoolchildren, all of his captors pile into the (huge) limo, Iwaizumi/Mr permanent scowl lying pretty brunette on the couch next to him with his head resting on his lap. Keiji followed uncertainty, knowing that if he tried to run now, the glowing light bulb above his head would give him away to anyone and everyone of people that saw him. 

 

The inside of the limo was every teenage girl’s dream limo for prom. Keiji had to blink a few times to let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting, and as soon as it started moving neon lights came on, underneath the chairs, around the  _ pool _ and in front of the… bar?

 

“This is a little bit extra,” Keiji notes, staring as Bokuto takes a drink from a man standing in front of it and chugs it down with bad bedhead. They both laugh and take another drink, this time something that they hold onto and take small sips of. 

 

“I am sorry for that, Koutarou and Tetsurou-” the redhead- on the couch facing backwards- sighs, looking pointedly at the owlish man and his bad haired companion. “-insisted that we had to ‘pull out all the stops’ to impress you, or else we wouldn’t be able to ‘gain your trust.’ Also, the one with a bad bedhead is Kuroo Tetsurou, the one with terrible hair is Bokuto Koutarou(“HEY!”), the artificial blond in Kozume Kenma, the brunette is Oikawa Tooru, and the blue-haired one is Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

 

Keiji didn’t really know how to greet people who just kidnapped him for the greater good of the world and of the people, so naturally he bowed down and said, “Nice to meet you, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, Kozume-san, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, Akashi-san.” He felt like he forgot something- another person maybe? He searched his brains, trying to remember, but nothing came to mind and he sat down, sinking into the plush couch. 

 

A cough that was much to forced for it to be natural came from his right and he nearly fell off the couch in surprise (which was pretty hard considering he had sunk pretty far into it). When he looked to his right, sitting there was the blue-haired man that Akashi had mentioned… Kuroko Tetsuya. Hastily muttering his apologies, and ducking his head, Keiji tried to regain what little dignity he had left by now avoiding everyone’s gazes and looked at his shoes. 

 

They were… shoes? Kinda? Not really though, more like pieces of leather stuck together by sloppy stitches. Keiji would know; he was forced to make them himself when he had asked for a new pair of shoes after his old pair had started to pinch his feet everywhere and actually became unbearably painful for him to do anything in them. 

 

Bokuto took his attention away from his amazingly fashionable shoes by draping himself onto the couch across from him, Kuroo sitting on his chest and getting thrown off and falling into Keiji’s line of sight. Kuroo whined loudly and Bokuto (unwillingly) scooted a foot over, giving Kuroo a space to sit down and stare at Keiji. More like glare, actually. Keiji averted his gaze, preferring to play with his fingers and hope that the entire ride to wherever they were going would not end up like this. 

 

Fortunately, it wasn’t, as Akashi started explaining the whole situation they were in once Iwaizumi had also fixed Keiji with a death glare and deemed him okay by turning his attention back to the man lying on his lap. 

 

“So,” Akashi began, “You know about the whole ‘Gifts’ system right?”

 

Keiji shook his head. 

 

“Okay, then I’ll start from the beginning. In the past reset, or before my idea was executed, gifts were something tangible. You could physically hold them, and when you opened them, on your tenth birthday, you could do whatever you wanted with them. Every gift was different, and you could choose to accept or decline it. This almost never happened though, as all gifts were designed to help you. Some gifts were like the ones we have today, and are something along the lines of a superpower, while others were tangible gifts such as sums of money or other items like that. 

 

“When I was nine, my mother became ill, and the only way to save her was if we could get her into one of the hospitals where the doctors were gifted. There were two such hospitals; one was extremely unsafe and terrorist attacks were regular, and the other was reserved for important figures in everyday life such as world leaders and whatever they could bribe their way in. While my family was wealthy, it was nowhere near enough in social standing to make it into one of those hospitals. So on my tenth birthday, I opened my gift and an idea flooded my mind and a lightbulb appeared over my head.

 

“Time passed, and my mother took a turn for the worse. This is when my father decided to exchange me for getting my mother into the hospital. My idea was executed sometime later, and that idea was the system we have now. At the time, it seemed like a perfect situation, but now I see that it hurts people more than it helps them, and though our technology and intellectual understandings are much, much more than they would be if my idea hadn’t been executed, the benefits of having the system in place are much outweighed by the costs,” the redhead paused, looking at Keiji with a raised eyebrow. “You seem to be taking this much more seriously than I thought you would. Then again, you are an idealist for a reason.”

 

Keiji shrugged in response to the question. Then thought again. 

 

The redhead blinked at him, then cocked his head slightly to the left. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes again they were straight up  _ glowing _ . No joke. They stared at him for a moment before blinking again, and then opened the usual red/magenta color. 

 

“The reason why we really need you to execute your idea is because the gifts are making it unfair to people that chose a regular life. Not unfair, but its dividing gifted people and regular people- something that we are not too happy about.” Akashi smiled slightly at him, red eyes seemingly softening a little bit. “Now, I suppose we should tell you a little bit about us. Bokuto, would you like to begin?”

 

Keiji wondered for a second why the redhead wasn’t starting himself, but quickly dismissed the thought. Akashi Seijuurou didn’t seem like the type of person that would reveal all that much about themselves to people they were close to, much less a captive. 

 

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou!” Bokuto said lazily, flopping over on his side to stare at Keiji with owl-like golden eyes. He grinned slightly. “But you already knew that didn’t you… My gift basically allows my to control gravity and where its pull is… or something! Basically I can make whatever I want fall backwards or whatever. It’s called ‘Silent Flight’ and the symbol is like this!” Bokuto stretched out a hand and spread his fingers, slowly tracing a circle in the air before tapping it once were the middle of it would be.  

 

An eight pointed star sat in the middle of a spread pair of wings. The color of the symbol was gold, and it was surrounded by a splash of navy.  

 

“My gift is called ‘Midnight’ and basically I can block people’s gifts and  _ shut this annoying owl up-  _

 

_ “HEY!” _

 

_ “ _ And the symbol is this,” Kuroo finished, tracing a diamond with a pointer finger and tapping it in the middle, a complex symbol made of various diamonds and lines fitted together to form a larger, way too complex diamond appearing in bright red with bold black lines in the center of each shape and line. 

 

“Kenma over there,” Kuroo pointed to Kenma, who was hunched over a game console, “has a gift called ‘Blood to the Brain’ and he’s basically just a tech genius who can control and hack into stuff like that. Oh, and he can conjure up random devices, phones, computers, whatever. Kenma, show him your symbol!”

 

Keiji turned to Kenma, who was still playing on his game console and did not look like he would be stopping anytime soon. 

 

Iwaizumi nudged Kenma, who didn’t stop playing his game but somehow managed to tear a finger away from the screen long enough to draw a diamond and tap it, a spinning  _ circuit board  _ or something like it, black with metallic red lines, flying through the air. 

 

“My gift gives me super strength and allows me to travel at very high speeds-”

 

“Quiksilver style!” Bokuto interjected.

 

Iwaizumi ignored him and held out a palm, a bright winter green line tracing a shape kind of like a star but not really over and over so fast it looked like it was just a straight line. Keiji noted that he didn’t seem to want to share the name of his gift. 

 

“With my gift, “Phantom Shot”, I can teleport from anywhere on the world and after teleporting, I can project an image of whoever I teleported for twenty minutes.” Kuroko voiced from beside him, surprising the raven for the second time in like, five minutes. He had been sitting there for the entire time and yet… How? Was that another ability? Was it even possible to have two abiliti-

 

Reading his thoughts for a second time, Akashi crossed his legs, “Tetsuya’s low presence is just an innate natural ability. Second abilities however, are possible, but even more rare than single abilities. This is due to the fact that abilities put a huge strain on the user's body and mind, and two would put the user’s life at risk. However, shared abilities split the strain, and puts the user’s at less of a risk. Tooru and Hajime’s shared ability is called ‘Perfect Sync’, and allows then to communicate telepathically, and share their other abilities. Tetsurou and Kenma have ‘We Fall Together’, which allow them to chose whether or not they want to share their state of being, and my and Kuroko’s shared ability is ‘Kiseki no Sedai’, in which we can use the ability of any deceased gifted.”

 

Keiji nodded as if he understood what everyone had just said. It is times like these where a neutral face really come in handy; when you need to lie to your kidnappers about understanding their superpowers. 

 

“One of my gifts,”  _ One of his gifts?! _ “Allows me to find the name of others’ gifts. Knowing the name of a gift gives you immense control over a gift.”

 

Akashi outstretched a hand and tapped Keiji once- between the eyebrows. 

 

And shit went  _ down. _

 

The glowing symbol he had seen earlier appeared and solidified around Akashi’s arm, with a sound that sounded like a MacBook restarting as a projection of it flew towards Keiji’s face. Fortunately it didn’t hurt him when it collided. 

 

It felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water on his face. 

 

But he didn’t get wet. (that’s what she said)

 

But it felt like it. 

 

“‘Clear Path’” Akashi said, almost in awe. Or at least his voice sounded in awe; his face was completely blank. Maybe he had just tuned his voice to make the situation more awe-inspiring. Whatever the situation, it sounded like it was in awe. 

 

Keiji didn’t understand what the warm feeling he had just gotten in his body. Nor did he know why he was feeling so refreshed and energized. But he did know that he could finally grasp at the gift that had only ever been there when he needed it most. 

 

He felt warm. 

 

And, what he didn’t know, was that everyone else did too.. 

 

“Now, I suppose I should tell you the reason why we kidnapped you and why you’re now sitting in a car.” Keiji nodded once, slowly. “Our organization believes that people should have fair power in the world we live in today. However, no amount of talking with world leaders-- who are on the most part gifted-- can improve the situation of those without gifts. Naturally, the only way other than a gradual shift of power is a idea. You, Akaashi Keiji, is now the only idealist alive. So, we have been, ah, keeping track of you and your whereabouts. Recently, emails have been going around and it seems that you would’ve been executed had you stayed in your cell for another few days. This haste came with a cost-- we haven’t yet found out where the idea execution site on this reset is yet.”

 

“You don’t even know how to execute an idea?!” Keiji snapped at the former idealist. This, to him, was completely absurd.  _ This former idealist  doesn’t even know how to execute an idea? Has he forgotten everything of his past life? Or was he bluffing all along? _

 

“Let me explain,” the redhead pronounced each word carefully, sharply, and suddenly Keiji couldn’t talk. He had words bubbling at his lips, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t just open his lips and get the words out of his mouth. “Every single time a reset is placed, or an idea is executed, the location where you initiate the reset or idea changes. In the past, when I was alive the first time, the location was in Hawaii. This time, the people of this world have kept the execution site more secret, so that the few people who dare to oppose them are unable to reset the world.”

 

Keiji nodded. That… that actually made sense. The rest of everything didn’t. He still had close to no idea why there was a lightbulb bobbing a few inches above his head. 

 

“The last point I need to address; why you seem to trust us so much.” 

 

“He does?” Kuroo asked,  examining Keiji’s face closely.

 

“I do?” Keiji asked, staring at the former idealist. 

 

“Well, you came along with us even though you were kidnapped. While this may just be because you wanted to escape from the American government, you stayed with us without trying to escape once.”

 

The car came to a stop and the chauffeur walked out to their car door. 

 

“You and Bokuto share a gift- ‘Fukurodani’. As long as you two are touching, you can give people hallucinations or dreams. The closer the proximity, the stronger the hallucination.”

 

There was a moment of silence as the group processed this information. 

 

Then another as the chauffeur opened the door. 

 

“One more thing,” Akashi grinned wolfishly. “Most people with shared gifts- actually all of them that I know of- are in an intimate relationship. Have fun.”

 

Kuroo patted a sputtering Bokuto on the back, looking at Keiji with a malicious glint in his eyes. “Bokuto needs to get laid.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded as he gathered Oikawa in his arms again, muscles barely straining at the weight. “It’s been too long.”

 

“Fuck you!” Bokuto howled, trying to jab at Kuroo with one hand. 

 

Keiji just looked, dumbfounded, at the childish owlman that he was supposed to share a gift with. 

  
  


* * *

**C L A S S I F I E D   D O C U M E N T S--- G I F T   M A N A G E M E N T A N D C O N T R O L**

  
  


**KARA GROUP (JAPAN BASED) (INACTIVE AS OF X/X/XXXX)**

  
  


**KAGEYAMA TOBIO**

 

**NAME-** Kageyama Tobio

**NATIONALITY-** Japanese

**AGE-** 22

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Pinpoint Toss’ Ability much like Oikawa Tooru (See page 69) where user is able to manipulate space and time. Specializes in accuracy. Can prevent space jumps. Limit-- one hour time

**APPEARANCE-** Black hair, blue eyes- often seen with Hinata Shoyou. E

**SHARED GIFT- HINATA SHOYOU ‘FREAK QUICK’** Both abilities are enhanced to the level where normal humans would be broken from the inside. Can be used twice a day for one minute. 

 

**HINATA SHOYOU**

 

**NAME-** Hinata Shoyou

**NATIONALITY-** Japanese

**AGE-** 22

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Concrete’ Control over fire and objects heated to over 1000 degrees fahrenheit 

**APPEARANCE-** Short- messy orange hair and eyes. Often seen with Kageyama Tobio. 

**SHARED GIFT- KAGEYAMA TOBIO ‘FREAK QUICK’** Both abilities are enhanced to the level where normal humans would be broken from the inside. Can be used twice a day for one minute. 

 

**TSUKISHIMA KEI**

 

**NAME-** Tsukishima Kei

**NATIONALITY-** Japanese

**AGE-** 22

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Complete Block’ Ability much like Kuroo Tetsurou (See page 69) where the user can block out other gifts. Mainly used by charging up objects and having them deflect the ability.

**APPEARANCE-** Tall- short blond hair, thick rimmed glasses. Often seen with Yamaguchi Tadashi- ungifted

**SHARED GIFT- NONE**

 

**NISHINOYA YUU**

 

**NAME-** Nishinoya Yuu

**NATIONALITY-** Japanese

**AGE-** 23

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Rolling Thunder’ User has control over lightning and the sound of thunder

**APPEARANCE-** Spiky black hair with one tuft of blond hair at the very front. Often seen with other Kara group members. 

**SHARED GIFT- NONE**

 

**SAWAMURA DAICHI**

 

**NAME-** Sawamura Daichi

**NATIONALITY-** Japanese

**AGE-** 22

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Captain’ Can assist with Gift advancement and can add three minutes to total gift usage time if in close proximity

**APPEARANCE-** Short black hair, Square shaped jaw. Often seen with Sugawara Koushi- ungifted. Do not kill // Has harbored doubts of the system, was coerced into the Kara group by threatening Sugawara Koushi. 

**SHARED GIFT- NONE**

  
  


**K I S E K I  N O S E D A I  // G E N E R A T I O N  O F M I R A C L E S (ALL EXTERMINATED)**

 

**KISE RYOTA**

 

**NAME-** Kise Ryota

**NATIONALITY-** Japanese 

**AGE-** 20 (At time of death)

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Perfect Copy’ User can copy the gift of anyone they’ve seen use their gift as long as the original user is alive. Time limit- ten minutes

**APPEARANCE-** Longer blond hair, narrow eyes, objectively handsome. Often seen with Aomine Daiki.

**SHARED GIFT- NONE**

  
  


**AOMINE DAIKI**

 

**NAME-** Aomine Daiki

**NATIONALITY-** Arguably Japanese

**AGE-** 20 (At time of death)

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Street Ball’ Mind cannot be read- inhuman speed (same as that of Iwaizumi Hajime, see page 69). Is able to gauge any situation and find a way which he can win/ retreat safely.

**APPEARANCE-** Short dark blue hair, dark skin. Often seen with Kise Ryota and/or Momoi Satsuki- regular human. 

**SHARED GIFT- NONE**

  
  


**MIDORIMA SHINTARO**

 

**NAME-** Midorima Shintaro

**NATIONALITY-** Japanese

**AGE-** 20 (At time of death)

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Accuracy’ User is able to heal any injury as long as the injury will not kill the injured person will not die in the next (time limit at time of death- 5 minutes)

**APPEARANCE-** Dark green hair, glasses, taped fingers

**SHARED GIFT- NONE**

  
  


**MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI**

 

**NAME-** Murasakibara Atsushi

**NATIONALITY-** Japanese

**AGE-** 20 (At time of death)

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Perfect Bock’ Innate ability to almost sense the future// extremely fast reflexes and a perfect block of all gifts

**APPEARANCE-** Extremely tall; often seen eating. 

**SHARED GIFT- NONE**

 

**THE ABOVE DIED IN THE BATTLE OVER KAGAMI TAIGA (IDEALIST) KAGAMI TAIGA ALSO PERISHED IN THE RESULTING BATTLE**

  
  


**‘RED EMPEROR’**

 

**NAME-** ???

**NATIONALITY-** ???

**AGE-** ???

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ???

**APPEARANCE-** 170-180 cm 

**SHARED GIFT-** ???

  
  


**‘PHANTOM SIXTH MAN’**

 

**NAME-** ???

**NATIONALITY-** ???

**AGE-** ???

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ???

**APPEARANCE-** 155-170 cm

**SHARED GIFT-** ???

  
  
  


**S H I R A T O R I Z A W A  G R O U P (U.S. BASED) (INACTIVE AS OF X/X/XXXX)**

  
  


**USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI**

 

**NAME-** Ushijima Wakatoshi

**NATIONALITY-** Japanese

**AGE-** 24

**ABILITY/GIFT-** Able to grow/ control plants (Name Unknown) Complete Mastery Achieved 

**APPEARANCE-** ???

**SHARED GIFT-** ???

 

**TENDOU SATORI**

 

**NAME-** Tendou Satori

**NATIONALITY-** Japanese

**AGE-** 24

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Guess Block’ Can make shields to attacks; not all gifts can be blocked using this method, but all physical attacks as well as attacks that change physical state (such as gravity or space). Only unable to block mental attacks

**APPEARANCE-** Spiky red hair, wide, electric eyes. 

**SHARED GIFT-** ???

 

**SHIRABU KENJUUROU**

 

**NAME-** Shirabu Kenjuurou

**NATIONALITY-** Japanese…? 

**AGE-** ???

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Setter’ telekenisis (time limit: somewhere between one hour and two hours)

**APPEARANCE-** Brown hair…?

**SHARED GIFT-** ???

 

**EITA SEMI**

 

**NAME-** Eita Semi

**NATIONALITY-** Japanese…?

**AGE-** ???

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Pinch Serve’ Can add and remove memory- limit unknown

**APPEARANCE-** ???

**SHARED GIFT-** ???

  
  


**N E W   M I R A C L E S// H A I K Y U U**

 

**OIKAWA TOORU**

 

**NAME-** Oikawa Tooru 

**NATIONALITY-** Japanese

**AGE-** 22

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Name Unknown’ can bend time and space 

**APPEARANCE-** Brown hair in a side part. Often deemed as handsome (no concrete pictures are there for appearances, only seen by civilians)

**SHARED GIFT-** ???

 

**IWAIZUMI HAJIME**

 

**NAME-** Iwaizumi Hajime

**NATIONALITY-** Japanese

**AGE-** 22

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Name Unknown’ Inhuman speed and strength

**APPEARANCE-** Black spiky hair (always scowling) olive green eyes

**SHARED GIFT-** ???

 

**KUROO TETSUROU**

 

**NAME-** Kuroo tetsurou

**NATIONALITY-** Japanese

**AGE-** 23

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Name Unknown’ Block of 6 senses (Taste, touch, smell, sight, hearing, gift)

**APPEARANCE-** Hair on his right side is always in a state of extreme disarray 

**SHARED GIFT-** ???

 

**‘NEKO’**

 

**NAME-** ????

**NATIONALITY-**

**AGE-** ???

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Name Unknown’ control over technology and can instantly make anything

**APPEARANCE-** Half bleached blond hair. Face is always blotted out by Kuroo Tetsurou

**SHARED GIFT-** ???

 

**‘OWL’**

 

**NAME-** Bokuto Koutarou

**NATIONALITY-** ???

**AGE-???**

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Name Unknown’ control over gravity

**APPEARANCE-** Face is always covered by owl mask

**SHARED GIFT-** ???

 

**IDEALIST**

 

**NAME-** Akaashi Keiji

**NATIONALITY-** Japanese

**AGE-** 23 years of age

**ABILITY/GIFT-** ‘Name Unknown’ Something either something to do with emotion or memory

**APPEARANCE-** Black curly hair, green bored looking eyes. 182 cm. 

**SHARED GIFT-** ???

  
  


* * *

**S O M E W H E R E   I N T H E I N T E R N A T I O N A L   G I F T M A N A G E M E N T C O N T R O L   C E N T E R H E A D Q U A R T E R S (Idealist management branch)**

  
  


His lips were pursed, writing down the newest entry on the International Gift Management Control Center. Ennoshita stared at the screen, trying to figure out why they would take  _ that  _ idealist out of all of them. The International Gift Management Control Center, or the IGMCC, was well informed of the other idealists out there. There were three in total, a woman, aged 67, ungifted. Was idealized 27 years prior, and was held for twenty-five of those years, currently in the hands of the Hungarian government. Idea unknown. A man, aged 56, ungifted. Idealized for 41 of those years, and had been held right here in the IGMCC Idealist management branch headquarters for thirty of those years. Idea unknown. And lastly, Akaashi Keiji. Born to gift match Akaashi Isamu and Sakura, of gifts ‘Ukaku (feather-red) and ‘Konoha’. 

 

What was so special about the boy? His idea hadn’t been managed to be wrenched out of him like the other man, and even if they wanted that why didn’t they take the woman? Did the ‘Haikyuu’ group not know about the others?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Why was Akaashi taken- it couldn’t be a coincidence. He was about to be executed. His location wasn’t even known by twenty people. Just the Kara and Fukuro groups, Akashi, and Kuroko. A total of sixteen people if he counted. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


And who was told where he was?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Why Akaashi?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ennoshita snorted. Probably just a coincidence. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I'm thirsty for? HoLY wATeR


End file.
